freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Advanced Governments
I think that, like SMAC, we should have a fourth category for advanced/future governments. Per, you had a list of future distopian governments before, could you update that for here? jdorje 11:41, 28 Apr 2005 (PDT) The "list" I had contained only the 'Corporate' and 'Unification' governments, both which are reproducable with the already suggested categories. For future governments, I see each category as containing a historical cycle, in which you go from basic to more advanced types, and then perhaps returning to the basic type in the end (for us utopians) when the bonuses from government categories are no longer needed as they have been eclipsed by the bonuses of buildings and wonders. Future techs can eg give the basic types better bonuses. Per 13:49, 29 Apr 2005 (PDT) I don't see how totalitarianism is an evolution of democracy. (would cycling be forced?)--Albatrossix 09:48, 25 May 2005 (PDT) Also: there should be a cultural type characterized by fervent religious belief. This would mean any belief system that is accepted without physical evidence, and which orders the lives of individuals. The ethics encouraged by these beliefs will reduce unhappiness, increase population growth, but damage trade of all kinds -briann Is it still up for discussion? I had an idea for something different for advanced governments in the main forum (but it overlapped with the alpha-centauri civ idea). However I'm not totally happy with this version either: It's not so much 'advanced governements' as MORE governments. Since it seems you cannot choose both a political one and an economical one. The grouping will probably not show up in the selection menu (unless you want to seperate it with a line or something) and you'd be left with a long and confusing list. Also 2 turns per category? don't get that. You only have one gov. at a time, so you're only changing to a new category (or did you mean that change from cat 1 to 3 cost 4 turns? Or did you mean 2 turns*position in the list? (for each list?) I think advanced governements should add an element of tweakability to the governement system. (eg: changing aspects of democracy, or making democracy a mix of certain 'governmental' aspects. (more than just 3 things to tweak though would be nice, 4 or 5 makes for more 'coherent' categories, from a point of view of effects they have (not terminology)) Ok, the 'bonusses' on units and so is new, and welcome. I would also suggest it for a version where you choose several aspects to constitue a governement (or have it tweakt, and thus the bonusses tweakt). In summary, I think the idea is a bit weak: there are too many governements (the list is too long to choose from) and you still can't tweak anything, really.--Albatrossix 09:43, 25 May 2005 (PDT) Actually, it seems as if this list gives you three categories, and one choice from each: So you could have a Totalitarian-Slavery-Conquest government, or a Democratic-Planned-Pluralism government. Or a Totalitarian-Commons-Wealth government. Thus allowing tweaking. What would then the characteristics of the period during transmission between governments be, and what should it be called? These advanced government models will become a major improvement :) Perhaps there should also be listed something about diplomatic pro's and con's of each of these social engineerings (like having "Slavery" would make the government vulnerable to abolishonists, or Fundamentalism making it by far harder to introduce a revolt). Perhaps, types of government should alter other civs perception in diplomatic talks, and could introduce interresting twists, like pressuring a government to change a certain agenda ("Abolish slavery, or we will declare war"{Slavery}, "We will not barter with petty capitalists"{Wealth}, "We will give you Nuclear Fission if you introduce democratic elections"{something else than Anarchy or Democracy}).--Cwest 11:52, 6 Apr 2006 (PDT) "make it yourself" governemnt maker set :-) I would really like it, and afaik, it is already implemented in SM's civ 3. There should be such categories imo: * economy * morality (how much do you take care of this aspect) * other cultures * ruling style * what to do with oppostion And there should be added values to measure, how much people like you, and how strong opposition is. I know, that many people wouldnt like it, but fe. democracy should have weakness at this point, making you even lose control of country for some time. (country will be ruled completely opposite style then you did - see ai personality traits page) Hm... i could be talking for a long about this idea :-) Kshinji 14:05, 7 Apr 2006 (PDT)